


Fishing Lessons

by Revasnaslan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Baby Keith (Voltron), Family Fluff, Gen, they/them pronouns for kolivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: Keith is refusing to take his nap, so Kolivan has to think of something to keep the pup occupied.





	Fishing Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Seaborne Mer Zine over on tumblr, which you can find [here](https://voltronmerzine.tumblr.com/post/183975747847/hi-i-noticed-that-your-shop-is-open-i-missed-out). It was so great to work on this project :3

It had been cycles since Kolivan had actually had to take care of a pup on a regular basis. While the Marmora pod didn’t actually have very many pups to begin with, since settling into their new permanent territory, the pups they  _ did _ have had been rather rambunctious. Frequent supervision was the only way for the hunters to ensure none of the pups got themselves into trouble. Kolivan had been taking more pupsitting shifts than they had in a long time in order to help out where they could. Now that the pod had found a suitable territory, there were sure to be more pups in the future, but Kolivan was content to help take care of those they did have.

Unfortunately for them, their charge this afternoon was proving to be quite the challenge to handle.

Kolivan was laid out in the mouth of their cave, half-lounging in the rays of sunlight that flitted down from the surface. Keith was leaning against their arm, batting at one of Kolivan’s ears as it flicked back and forth. The pup was also speaking  _ incessantly _ , asking questions nonstop even though Kolivan had already told him that it was time for his nap.

“Did you know that turtles live hundreds of cycles, Van?” Keith was asking as he grabbed hold of Kolivan’s ear, digging his tiny, needle sharp claws in, but Kolivan didn’t even grimace. They merely flicked their ear free as Keith continued rambling. “That’s what Papa said, and Papa knows everything!”

Kolivan hummed softly. “Did he tell you that when we saw some on the journey here?” they asked. Their voice was little more than a mumble as they fought to stay awake. During the journey, the pod had come across several groups of traveling turtles that the pups had had a lot of fun swimming with.

Keith nodded. A grin broke out on his face, and the luminescent markings on his cheeks and neck flared in excitement. “I remember the big whale, too!”

“I do too,” Kolivan said as they stretched out, flexing their tail fin.They remembered how all the pups in the pod had been in complete awe at seeing the whale—which had been by far one of the largest ones that Kolivan had ever seen themself. Whales were normally only see by the drop off, and the pod hadn’t traveled there during their journey due to having four young pups with them. With how bored the pups had often gotten during the trip, Kolivan had been glad to see them excited about something for once... even if it did take forever to calm them down enough for their midday naps.

Speaking of which...

“Do you want to take your nap now, Keith?” Kolivan suggested.

“No!” Keith said, shaking his head. “I’m too excited to sleep!”

Kolivan bit back a sigh and resisted the urge to run their hand over their crest. It was a good thing they had all the patience in the world for pups. Even the little squirmy ones who yanked on their ears and refused to take their naps. “Why are you excited, Keith?” he asked.

“I caught a fish!” Keith said, pouting irritably as he kicked his tail fin, drifting in front of Kolivan.

“So I’ve heard,” Kolivan assured the cub. Then, their ears perked and began flicking against the sides of their head as they thought. Keith was always telling the story about how well his first hunt had gone—although the size of the fish had increased since the first time Kolivan had heard the tale. That wasn’t unusual, though. Kolivan was sure they had done the same when they were a pup, too. Nevertheless, Kolivan knew that Keith enjoyed hunting a great deal... perhaps they could wear Keith out by taking him on a short hunt. When Kolivan had been a pup, that was what their parent did with them when they refused to take their naps.

“How about we go out and you can show me exactly how you caught that fish,” Kolivan suggested, kicking their tail fin and darting out of the cave. They heard the water swish behind them as Keith rapidly kicked his own tail fin to catch up. Kolivan allowed the pup to overtake them, and they trailed a couple of tail lengths behind while also keeping Keith within their sights.

They didn’t have to go far—not that Kolivan would have taken Keith far from the cave regardless. They knew that Keith’s parents wouldn’t mind them taking Keith out on a short swim, and it wasn’t like they were taking Keith to the drop off or anything. After a short swim, they eventually came to the meeting area, where the pod would gather to discuss important matters as a group ever half-moon or so. The area was surrounded by tall kelp plants, which shielded the clearing from onlookers—and also made it the perfect place to catch fish. They would hide in the leafy tendrils, and it was a frequent sight during meetings to see pups darting around near the plants, trying to grab for the fish.

Looking now, Kolivan could pick out the flashes of scales in between the plants. Keith seemed to have noticed the fish as well, as his ears perked straight up, and an excited trill left his throat. 

“How about you show me how to hunt?” Kolivan suggested, giving Keith a little nudge in the direction of the plant life swirling in the current.

Keith’s entire expression brightened, and he nodded quickly before darting off. However, instead of just disturbing the plants, as his parents had surely taught him, Keith  _ dove _ into the plants after the fish. While it didn’t appear that he had much intention of hunting properly, if it meant he was letting out some pent up energy, Kolivan couldn’t find it in themself to really care or try to correct the pup. Instead, they lingered in the center of the clearing, keeping watch on Keith and making sure he stayed close and didn’t try to sneak off.

“Van!” Keith called suddenly, emerging from the plants with a couple kelp fronds caught in his headfur. He was carrying a tiny fish in his hands—certainly too small to make much of a meal for Kolivan, but it was the perfect size for Keith. “Now, it’s your turn!” Keith insisted, motioning Kolivan over to the plants with his tail fin.

Kolivan followed, lingering at the pup’s side. “I just whack it, right?”

“Mmhmm!” Keith said, nodding seriously. “That’s what Papa says to do!”

Letting out a soft hum, Kolivan drifted closer to the plants, peering through the fronds and watching for any signs of movement. Once they spotted a fish, they disturbed the plant life with their tail. A couple of fish burst free, scattering into the blue, and Kolivan twisted their body, attempting to whack one with their tail fin to stun it. They missed on purpose, and then feigned disappointment, hoping that Keith had forgotten they were  _ well past  _ the age where they should have known what they were doing.

“It’s okay!” Keith said quickly, nudging up against Kolivan’s arm. “I’ll teach you how!”

Kolivan let out a purr of amusement. “Alright, little remora,” they said, allowing Keith to grab hold of three of their fingers and lead them back over to the kelp. “Show me how it’s done.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [revasnaslan](https://twitter.com/revasnaslan)  
> pillowfort: [revasnaslan](https://www.pillowfort.io/revasnaslan)


End file.
